Raimon Natsumi
(Forward) |element=Fire |team= Raimon Little Gigant Inazuma Japan |seiyuu= Sanae Kobayashi |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven |debut_anime= Episode 001 Episode 018 (GO) |debut_manga = Chapter 1}} Raimon Natsumi (雷門 夏未) was the third manager for the Raimon soccer club. In the third season she became the manager of Little Gigant, but returned to Inazuma Japan after the match with Team Garshield. She is also the daughter of the chairman Raimon Souichirou of Raimon Junior High. In the GO series, she reappeared as Endou Natsumi '(円堂 夏未) as Endou Mamoru's wife, (also in the Shine version of the GO game). Profile Inazuma Eleven 2 *"A strong-willed young lady. Her father will tell you she's just a big softy underneath."'' Appearance Natsumi has long, wavy auburn hair that lengthened after the FFI and eyes of the same hue. She has long bangs which are parted in the middle and pulled towards the back. She is always seen in a Raimon female uniform but slightly different from those which Haruna and Aki wear (perhaps because she is the student body president) which is the default cream colored shirt but with a maroon ribbon at the middle and a maroon pleated skirt. She was also seen in a pink track suit which looks like Aki's. In season 3, she is often seen in a light blue long-sleeved T-shirt with short blue jeans and a pink scarf tied around her neck. She also holds a light beige colored hand-bag with this outfit, and was a few times seen wearing white sunglasses. In one of the Inazuma Eleven 2009 Artwork covers, Natsumi is shown to own a black kimono with pink, orange and yellow butterfly patterns all over it. With this outfit, she holds a purple rice paper fan, with red flower patterns and green dots. In GO, her hair is much shorter, with part of her hair parted to the front, and not as wavy as before. She wears dark grey shirt covered with a white apron, as well as blue-grey trousers and black slippers. She also wears a pink sash tied up like a ribbon around her waist. Personality Natsumi usually likes to help out, but doesn't like to get her hands dirty. She is shown to have a caring side for Raimon, Little Gigant and Inazuma Japan, as these teams reminded her of Endou Mamoru's unwavering confidence. She's also the girl who has evolved the most in terms of personality, going from all haughty and mighty to caring and dedicated to others, and more specially Endou, given her determination for finding more about the whereabouts of Endou Daisuke, and for finally reuniting the grandson and grandfather together through the fulfilling of their common dream, a face-to-face confrontation at the summit of world youth soccer. Also, after her return to Inazuma Japan, she becomes more friendly and collaborative with the others, feeling herself part of the team. In the manga, she is shown to be more forceful and sadistic when it came to disbanding the soccer club, up to a point where she nearly bulldozed the soccer club itself down. Whenever she ends off a conversation, or after she has a point ready to be said so that the soccer club would be disbanded, she laughs "Ho ho ho" and then goes off. Plot Season 1 At first, Natsumi seems very much against the Raimon soccer club and is dead-set on disbanding it, often setting challenges for them to overcome with the threat of being shut down if they fail. After a few matches, Natsumi sees major potential in their team and becomes the third manager after Aki and Otonashi. She isn't good at housework but Aki and Haruna try to teach her. Season 2 She follows the team in the Inazuma Caravan in the Aliea Academy arc, helping out, and calling her dad to assist the team with help when needed. She is one of the few members of the team who seemed to have no problem with Hitomiko being the coach and even asked her to stay as Coach when she was about to leave. Also,she requested the Coach to bring Gouenji back to the team, only to find out Coach Hitomiko would not allow that just yet. Also, during this season it is shown that she has feelings for Endou. Season 3 In season 3, Natsumi rarely appears. In episode 68, she made her final act as Raimon's manager, but not her last appearance, saying she was going to study abroad. It was revealed that Natsumi went to Liocott Island, not to study, but to investigate Daisuke's case. She appeared later in Episode 107 to visit the team, and in Episode 108 talking about the keys to legend of angels and demons, the keys worn on Otonashi and Rika. In Episode 111 she told Endou she might not be able to return as Raimon's manager just as yet as she still had some unfinished business. It is later revealed she is now manager of Cotarl's Little Gigant, and unknown to Inazuma Japan, because the coach was Endou Daisuke, and she wanted to face against Inazuma Japan at the world's peak to fight for the place as strongest in the world.During the match of Inazuma Japan vs Team Garshield ,she helped Inazuma Japan to figued out the way to win against them.She was also asked to return to Inazuma Japan by Daisuke before the match against Little Gigant in order to help Inazuma Japan as their team operator. When she went back to Inazuma Japan manager almost nobody allowed her to come back, with Fudou commenting 'Are you okay letting someone who changes sides easily?'. However, Endou was the one who had been waiting for her to return. They shake hands, which also made everyone accept her as their manager. She cheered Inazuma Japan as well as Endou to win against Little Gigant. As the match ended all of them headed back to Japan to get ready for the graduation. She was the first one to be graduated since she's the chairman's daughter she also cried like the others when Endou graduated. It was revealed by Endou that the graduation match was her idea. She was happy for everyone in Raimon enjoying the match. At the end she told Endou to say a remark to everyone as a captain for the last time. As the episode ended she left like the others in the end. Plot (GO) She is married to Endou Mamoru In the anime, she made her debut in Episode 18, when Tenma visited Natsumi's house. It was shown that Natsumi is still bad at cooking and tends to cook a lot of food. Natsumi seems oblivious to the fact that she is still bad at cooking due to the fact that when Tenma tasted the food his face turned "blue", because the food was salty; Endou and Tenma ended up eating everything she cook to prevent Natsumi from having her huge tantrums. It was revealed that she, unlike her husband, she knew about the Resistance. In the Episode 24, her husband talks to her about the fact that Ishido Shuuji is actually Gouenji Shuuya and she comforts her husband by preparing another meal, though again, the food wasn't that good and her husband had no other choice but to eat it. In Episode 41 she is seen watching and talking with Aki when Raimon was about to play the finals match in the Holy Road. In Episode 44 at the end when Raimon won the match she along Aki were really happy about Raimon's victory. In Episode 46 is mentioned along with Aki and Otonashi in the programme. In Episode 47 Natsumi appears in a flashback when she was young. Game Appearance Character Sprite and Avatar Wii Avatar Recruitment Inazuma Eleven GO In order to recruit Natsumi, you'll need to have: *'''Item: Seishun no Onigiri *'Player': Kino Aki *'Player': Rococo Urupa *'Hissatsu': God Hand (Dropped from FF Raimon) Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone Young Form In order to recruit Natsumi, you'll need to have: *'Item': Tattered Soccer Magazine (Dropped from Protocol Omega 3.0 at Handa's Challenge Route) *'Item': Nursemaid Towel *'Topic': Fashion Club Activities After this, she can be scouted for an amount of 1300 Kizuna Points. Be aware that, in order to make her appear as a scoutable option, you'll need to recruit at least five other members from Raimon. Adult Form In order to recruit Natsumi, as an Adult, you'll need to have: *'Item': Moderate Basket *'Player': Natsumi *'Player': Endou Mamoru (Adult) After this, she can be scouted for an amount of 2600 Kizuna Points. Stats Inazuma Eleven 2= At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 140 *'TP': 197 *'Kick': 79 *'Body': 51 *'Control':45 *'Guard': 52 *'Speed': 44 *'Stamina': 49 *'Guts': 62 |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 118 *'TP': 131 *'Kick': 68 *'Body': 64 *'Control':65 *'Guard': 52 *'Speed': 44 *'Stamina': 49 *'Guts': 62 |-|GO 2 (Young)= At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 131 *'TP': 136 *'Kick': 144 *'Dribbling': 116 *'Block': 83 *'Catch': 53 *'Technique': 100 *'Speed': 109 *'Stamina': 69 *'Lucky': 131 |-|GO 2 (adult)= At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 126 *'TP': 147 *'Kick': 162 *'Dribbling': 119 *'Block': 85 *'Catch': 87 *'Technique': 119 *'Speed': 107 *'Stamina': 81 *'Lucky': 102 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= *'Kick': B *'Guard': C *'Body': B *'Speed: '''C *'Control:' B *'Catch': B Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven 2= *'SH Phantom Shoot' *'SH Rose Splash ' *'SH The Earth' *'SK Oiroke UP!' |-| Inazuma Eleven 3= *'SK Oiroke UP!' *'SH Rose Splash' *'OF Matador Feint' *'SH The Earth' |-| Inazuma Eleven GO= *'SH Fortissimo' *'SH Extend Zone' *'OF Britannia Cross' *'SK Oiroke UP!' |-| Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= Young Form *'SH Love Arrow' *'SH Koutei Penguin 3gou' *'OF Britannia Cross' *'SK Oiroke UP!' |-| Adult Form= *'SH Fire Tornado' *'SH Fire Tornado TC' *'OF Aggressive Beat' *'SK Oiroke UP!' |-| Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= *'SH Rose Splash' *'SH Rose Splash V2' *'OF Matador Feint' Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven 2 *'Ura Raimon A' *'Ura Raimon B' Inazuma Eleven 3 *'Oiroke Bombers' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Hi no Eiyuu Tachi' *'Managers R' Wii *'Inazuma Girls' *'Sekai Senbatsu (Wii)' (Manager) Relationships *'Raimon Souichirou' '(father)' *'Endou Mamoru (husband)' *'Endou Atsuko' '(mother-in-law)' *Endou Daisuke '(grandfather-in-law)' *'Endou Hiroshi' '(father-in-law)''' Concept Design natsumi_concept.jpg Trivia *Like the other girl managers, her name comes from one of the four seasons: Natsu (夏) means summer. *Natsumi is officially married to Endou in the anime although there are two options for Endou's wife in Inazuma Eleven GO's game: Fuyuka in Dark version and Natsumi in Shine version. *Even after being married to Endou in GO, she still calls him 'Endou-kun'. *She's not very good at cooking. Navigation Category:Managers Category:GO characters